pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 3
Pikmin 3 is used to refer to the next, as of yet untitled, game in the Pikmin series, which was hinted at during E3 20082008 - Pikmin 3 announced - Joystiq. It will be on the Nintendo Wii2008 - Pikmin 3 confirmed to be on Wii - MyWii. The more recent announcement of a re-release of the first two games in the series on the Nintendo Wii with updated controlsPikmin to be re-released - CVG, raised questions as to the feasibility of a Pikmin 3; following, in an IGN interview, it was made clear that the re-releases of Pikmin and Pikmin 2 are separate from Pikmin 3Pikmin 3 confirmed - IGN: Cammie Dunaway: It's not the Pikmin that Mr. Miyamoto referred to, no. Mr. Miyamoto referred to a new Pikmin, as opposed to the classics that are being rereleased on Wii. pikmin 3 is due to be released on 06/02/09 as www.play.com is letting you now pre-order it with that as the uk release date Past hints Around the time of the release of the first Pikmin game, it was hinted at that Pikmin might be a trilogy .citations needed On July 30th, 2003, Pikmin's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, said in an interview with Gamers Mark that he had already got the basic idea for Pikmin 3 in his mind.2003 - idea in mind - Gamers Mark On 12th July, 2007, in an interview with Shigeru Miyamoto, an IGN interviewer asked if he planned to do anything with Pikmin. His reply was as follows:2007 - "I don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin" - IGN I certainly don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin. I definitely would like to do something with them, and I think the Wii interface in particular is very well suited to that franchise. On the 18th of April, 2008, Shigeru Miyamoto revealed in an interview on the topic of Wii Fit that he desired to continue with the Pikmin series:2008 - desire to continue with the Pikmin series - GameSpot As for what the developer would like to work on next, Miyamoto said he's looking forward to working on the Wii some more. He also reiterated his desire to make another entry in the Pikmin series of action strategy games. On the 15th of July, 2008, during E3, Shigeru Miyamoto answered questions about a possible Pikmin 3:2008 - "I'm sure we'll probably do something with it" - WiiNintendo There isn't anything that we can announce right now, but I’m sure we’ll probably do something with it. The Pikmin team is, of course, still there and maybe we’ll have something to talk about before too long. During E3 2008, Shigeru Miyamoto said, when asked about the Pikmin series, "We're making Pikmin." Nothing else about the Pikmin game in development was revealed, however. On 24th July 2008, Shigeru Miyamoto said this in a interview: "...They Nintendo development teams are all working on new Mario, Zelda and Pikmin projects" Miyamoto and Yeguchi address a question about "core gamers" and whether or not these games will appeal to them. In a nutshell, they respond that they hope anyone will enjoy these games, and that a "core gamer" is someone that enjoys games, regardless of genre, as long as they're good. Olimar in SSBB The appearance of Olimar in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii was widely considered to be an indication of the likelihood of a third Pikmin game being released. References Category:Games